


Одна душа

by KisVani



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нуада и Нуала всегда были единым целым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна душа

С самого первого мига и с первого вздоха они были едины. Существа, подобные им, выходят из камня и в камень возвращаются, оттого не было между рождением принца и рождением принцессы ни минуты разрыва. Одна секунда и вот близнецы смотрят друг на друга золотыми глазами, чувствуют одно и то же, слышат одно и то же, думают одно и то же.  
Когда Нуада и Нуала были малышами, то бегали по залам дворца, и смеялись, потому что могли видеть глазами друг друга и разговаривать, не произнося ни слова. Если она читала книгу, то он знал все слова, что были записаны в ней. Если он разучивал новые приемы боя, то болели мышцы на ее руках и ногах.  
Они могли смотреться в лица друг друга, как в зеркало.  
Характером Нуада отличался от Нуалы, а она отличалась от него, но никто, кроме них самих, не понимал, что отличаются они не более чем две части одной души. Как любое существо полно противоречий и различных точек зрения, так и эти двое были различны. Не более и не менее чем две стороны одной монеты.  
Навсегда едины.  
Вместе они росли, вместе играли, вместе учились, вместе познавали самих себя (познавали друг друга, ведь он был ею, а она была им). Когда Нуала касалась плеча Нуады, он чувствовал себя так, будто сам касается плеча Нуалы. Когда кто-то делал шаг — второй его повторял. Когда они сливались в поцелуе — чувства отражались и повторяли друг друга, усиливались, как в зеркальном коридоре.  
Во время акта любви — они становились прибоем, становились пламенем, становились ветром и движением пластов земли. Они становились всем, от ростка, что пробивается сквозь землю, до лавины, что сходит с горных пиков. И неважно, Нуада ли нависает над Нуалой, двигаясь внутри ее тела, каждым толчком приближаясь к пику, или Нуала сидит верхом на его бедрах, словно на лошади, и движется сама, разделяя одно на двоих удовольствие.  
Когда Нуада лишь собирался уйти прочь, Нуала хотела пойти следом, но он коснулся мыслью ее души и сказал, не словами, но чувствами:  
— Нет, тебе стоит остаться с отцом.  
— Почему? — спросила она, но сама знала ответ.  
Нуада не мог остаться, ведь это значило бросить вызов и умереть. Нуала не могла уйти, ведь это значило замерзать и сгорать, голодать и подставляться под когти хищников, а все их чувства умножаются надвое. Когда одна из них будет в безопасности, то второй сможет выжить.  
Разговор между братом и сестрой длился лишь несколько мгновений, а позже Нуада сообщил всем о своем решении, а Нуала объявила о том, что запрет свою душу от него.  
И она даже не лгала.  
Ведь они были едины, а нельзя запереть душу, которая одна на двоих.  
Неважно даже соединяются ли их физические оболочки, ведь хватит и разума, открытого для другого, хватит и отзвука дыхания, тихого шепота и касания. Ведь она — это он, а он — это она. И, когда Нуада отправился в изгнание, а Нуала осталась рядом с троном отца, только их связь не давала сойти с ума и потеряться во тьме собственных страхов и одиночества.  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорила Нуала, скользя между колонн неслышной тенью. — Мне так не хватает тебя. Твоих рук, твоего запаха и твоего сердцебиения.  
— И я скучаю по тебе, — отвечал из глубин ее разума Нуада, он брел в этот миг по безжизненной и холодной пустоши и снег падал на его волосы, — Коснись самой себя, сестра, и я почувствую это так, будто бы ты коснулась меня. Тогда ни мне, ни тебе не будет одиноко.  
— Брат мой, — шептала Нуала, и брала саму себя за руку, как взяла бы Нуаду.  
А он складывал ладони на сердце, она чувствовала это, и слезы катились по ее щекам.  
В тиши своей спальни Нуала скидывала одежду и водила пальцами по собственному телу: касалась лба, глаз и носа. Прикрывала губы и дышала размеренно, приоткрыв рот, чтобы чувствовать дыхание. Слегка царапала ногтями шею, прикасалась пальцами одной руки к ключицам, а ладонью второй накрывала сосок, затвердевший и от желания, и от ночной прохлады во дворце.  
Нуала укладывалась на ложе, которое всегда делила с Нуадой, и которое теперь было холодным и пустым. Она водила руками по своему телу и слышала отголоски стонов брата, чувствовала то же, что и он, ощущала его растущее возбуждение и больше возбуждалась сама. Каждая линия тела, каждый изгиб, каждая чувствительная точка. Нуала касалась пальцами самой себя изнутри и шептала имя Нуады, выгибая спину, а потом вскрикивала, потому что он сам царапал собственные бока и красные линии появлялись и на ее теле, а, стоило ему начать тереть свои соски, как и ее немели. Они могли продолжать так очень долго, приближаясь к самой границе и вновь отступая от нее. Столько, сколько им обоим хотелось, ни на секунду больше, ни на секунду меньше.  
Ведь насколько она была им, настолько же и он был ею.  
Позже их накрывало одной волной удовольствия, отраженной от ее сознания, отраженной от его сознания, отраженной вновь и вновь. Нуала лежала обессиленная на смятых простынях, а Нуада — на твердых камнях пещеры, в которой укрывался в эту ночь. Им было хорошо и они не чувствовали одиночества или потери.  
Они любили друг друга так, как можно было любить самого себя, но любая душа, разделенная слишком надолго, рано или поздно обращается ко тьме той своей частью, что меньше защищена. Так и случилось с Нуадой.  
Нуала чувствовала, что происходит с братом, но, пусть они были едины, но слишком далеки друг от друга для того, чтобы можно было его спасти.  
Потому она сделала выбор, и от этого ей было настолько больно, насколько может быть тому, кто отсекает половину собственной души, оставляя порез кровоточить.  
Она ошиблась и потеряла его. По крайней мере, в этом воплощении.  
Все, кто живет века и тысячелетия, склонны забывать, что и они смертны, насколько могут быть смертными горы или леса. Склонны забывать, что все повторяется в цикле перерождений и, когда они уходят однажды, то возвращаются вновь.  
Умирая, Нуала думала об этом. Об этом же думал Нуада. Потому что они были едины, сейчас и навсегда. От рождения, и от того рождения, что было раньше, и от следующего рождения, что только будет.  
Жизнь всегда находит путь, а душа, одна на двоих, всегда возвращается в мир, который ей так дорог.  
Они превратились в камень, вернувшись к тому, с чего начинали. Замерли чувства, замерли звуки, замерли образы и мысли.  
А спустя полгода Лиз Шерман родила близнецов с золотыми глазами.


End file.
